


Haunting Memories

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Author is Swedish, Author is a grammar junkie, Blood Kink, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dracula mentioned, Dracula’s mouth is apparently cold according to that podcast episode, Fear and lust, Feelings Realization, Gay, Heartache, Homoeroticism, In case you’re curious, In that same podcast episode the count sucked blood from Jonathan’s finger, Inserted Quote, Inspired by podcast, Longing, M/M, Mina Harker mentioned, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Poor Jonathan, See links below, Self-Discovery, Sensuality, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, Undead, Undead Creatures, Vampires, Victorian Attitudes, Yaoi, a little blood, blood sucking, gay all the way, i like making tags, i made him suffer, m/m - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, tags tags tags, trigger warning, very short, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Jonathan’s fear is different than it might appear at first glance.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Haunting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it so hard and this podcast episode (a link below) made me feel things and I really wanted to write something about Jonathan and Dracula (yes I have read the book): https://aca.st/390ee1this 
> 
> This article is really inspiring too: https://muse.jhu.edu/article/11248/summary

Jonathan Harker is terrified. Not of any blood sucking beasts, not anymore. Yes. He had been scared once. Not before, and not after, but rather in between. When he was held as a prisoner within Count Dracula’s castle.  
He know now though, and might even have known then, that the fear has grown into something more. No, not grown, rather, it has changed. He has changed. Jonathan thinks that it might be something within him, his soul perhaps, (if there is such a thing) that has shifted and morphed and...dare he say it? Darkened.  
Yes, Mina is here, solid and warm. But, is there something missing? No, he is happy. And yet...a shadow, cold and dark and unreal (at least, he thought so before. He knows better now). He longs for that shadow, wants to embrace it and to be embraced in return. He kisses Mina hard, trying to focus on her mouth, instead of the Count’s.


End file.
